


Bowsette is Overstuffed

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: Another secret little story that had remained hidden until now. This one is more of a joke. Enjoy!Also this one has some slob stuff, as well as weight gain, and really basic, surface-level... honestly, I can't even call it satire.





	Bowsette is Overstuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: Contains weight gain and slob, as well as an illustration depicting a rather obese, nude woman. If that's not your thing, then don't read!

Bowsette groaned, a fart blasting from her backside as she continued to stuff her fat maw with greasy, fattening foods. She moaned as she rubbed her fat, bulging, engorged belly that was titanic in size as she panted and gasped and huffed.

"Koopas!" She huffed, "Bring me some URRRRPPP! More pizza!"

Her various minions did as told, many bumping into each other as they scrambled to serve their newly transformed master.

Bowsette laughed, her deep voice booming as she picked up a dainty mirror in her thick, sausage-like fingers, examining her triple chins while running a hand through her hair. She licked some barbecue sauce off her plump lips, making them glisten in the dim light of her castle as she did.

"Ohhh yeah, just look at me," She growled saucily, pressing her lips together in a pout as she gazed at her perfect corpulence, "I just know that Italian stud's going to want some of this..." She cooed, readjusting the magical crown she wore atop her long, flowing but greasy blond hair, the same power-up that had turned the once villainous Koopa king into a hot-ticket monster girl.

"So this is the new trend Mom?" A female voice groaned from the shadows before a thin koopa woman stepped forward, her features much more reptilian than her mother's now human body, though she still sported similar blonde hair, blue eyes, and gold crown. Said crown wasn't magical however, and her pink dress contrasted heavily with her mother's black, almost dominatrix-style corset, "I remember when I used to be hot-shit!"

Bowsette growled at her daughter over his shoulder dismissively before flipping her hair in front of the mirror, smiling as she looked over herself one last time before setting the looking glass down on a table and picking up another slice of pizza, "Used to my dear, now everyone wants ME!"

"But it's not FAIR!" The fembowser daughter whined, stamping her feet, "My time in the spotlight didn't even last long enough to get a name, and now this generic anime trash is causing fucking headlines!" She growled, pointing at her mother, "How come you just look like an evil Princess Peach instead of something like me! Princess Peach is garbage!"

Bowsette sighed heavily, gazing off into the distance as she endured another idiotic tantrum from her daughter while stuffing more pizza into her mouth. Not even bothering to swallow, she began to speak to her daughter with her mouth full of greasy junk food, crumbs and sauce spilling past her lips to gather with the stains on her chins and breasts, "Because my dear, it's what the people want. And I know Peach is garbage now! I'm not after HER anymore. If I can't beat Mario, and I can't bang Peach, then fuck it all. I'll just bang Mario."

"That's stupid! You're stupid! 'It's what the people want', huh?" She whined, grabbing a nearby pillow in her paws and squeezing it firmly, "Is that why you're turning yourself into a big, fat slob too? Because it's 'what the people want'?!"

"Of course honey..." Bowsette cooed, licking her lips again and purring as she rubbed her fat, pale paunch, "It's like you've never even heard of Deviantart before. Now be a good daughter and fetch me some soda to wash all this down..." She said, waving the Koopa Princess away with a lazy gesture of her chubby hand as her minions brought in dozens of pizza boxes, "I've got a lot of eating to do!"

The fembowser roared as she tore the fluffy, pink pillow apart with her paws before stomping off to her room. Bowsette merely chucked, pressing her plump fingers into her gurgling belly as another bout of gas left her blubbery buttocks.

"It's so good to be to the Queen..."

 


End file.
